Maskless
by Lady Keruri
Summary: What would happen if L and Kira were simply... Lawliet and Raito? LEMON! Major sexual content, guys. Yaoi. LxRaito
1. Chapter 1

**Okies peeps!**

**This fic has no plot. No purpose, no point... unless, of course, you like smut.**

**THIS FIC CONTAINS MATURE SEXUAL CONTENT.**

**The lesson of this story is...**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Raito's lips pulled back and exposed his teeth in a silent snarl, eyes fiery as he stared down the detective. L's eyes were blank and unreadable, as usual, but his jaw was firmly set.

They looked at one another in this fashion for what felt like an eternity, but in reality was only a few seconds.

It was then that Raito's lips came crashing down upon L's, and their arms became frantically entangled around the others' body. L's dark eyes fluttered closed after a moment, and a muffled sound came rumbling from his throat. This only made Raito react even more enthusiastically; the sounds L made were like some sort of cat. It matched Ryuuzaki's lanky grace perfectly.

Raito's kiss became more gentle, but not any less arousing; he flicked out his tongue and traced it across the detective's slightly swollen lips, then pulled in the bottom lip and suckled gently.

L, not to be outdone, growled against the boy's mouth and pounced. L's tongue ravaged the inside of Raito's mouth, exploring every crevasse and greedily taking in the salty-sweet taste of his lover.

The second Raito broke away to breathe, L seized the oppurtunity to nuzzle the spot under the younger boy's ear, moving the offending shirt collar out of the way with his nose and kissing Raito's neck. It was gentle, teasing, at first; lips pressing, the tip of his tongue lightly fluttering over the pulse; but then L sank his teeth partially into the soft flesh and sucked hard.

Raito eyelashes fluttered, his head involuntarily tilting back. He made a noise that was somewhere in between a moan and a whimper, hands weakly attempting to work at the buttons on L's traditional white button-down shirt. Then, Raito's eyes flew open, and, with a sudden snarl, he placed both palms on L's chest and slammed him into the wall directly behind. The detective let out a huff of air, but was barely allowed a second to breathe when Raito's body pressed into his own. Raito forced his left thigh between L's, nudging the raven's knees apart and feeling the growing erection.

"R-Raito... I--" Ryuuzaki sucked in his breath with a hissing sound when Raito slid his hands under the unbuttoned edges of the white shirt he wore and dragged them across his chest and stomach. L responded in turn, his spine arching slightly as his long fingers danced along Raito's waistband.

Raito and L did not tear their gaze from one another; L's wide, round eyes glimmered with challenge and promise as he undid the button on Raito's slacks and slowly, tauntingly pulled the zipper downwards.

Raito felt as if he should be surprised--that he should have expected L to be completely clueless when it came to any social situation, let alone... this. It was the fact that L's full lips had curved into some sort of crooked, all-knowing smirk that made him want the raven even more.

Who knew that L could be a pervert?

Raito was jolted from his thoughts when he felt spidery fingers loosen the fabric from his hips and sweep around to do the same around the back. L deliberately dragged his nails over Raito's firm backside to the point of causing Raito a good amount of pain. Raito let out a low, quiet hiss through his teeth and glanced up at L through half-lidded eyes. The slacks fell to the floor, puddling around Raito's feet.

A spark flicked through the dark eyes of the detective and he swiftly grasped the auburn's growing erection, causing the boy's small moans to become suddenly louder. Ryuuzaki's smirk grew wider and he brought his mouth close to Raito's, but only so the boy could feel his hot breath brush against his lips.

"You want me," L whispered, sounding half-amazed, half-lustful. L slowly pushed foward against Raito's body until the boy was pressed between the wall and L's svelte body. Raito quirked an eyebrow.

"I was... under the impression that..." and here, Raito gasped when L's hands and mouth had suddenly gone lower, and a second later, a hot wetness had enveloped him. L pressed his hands to Raito's thighs, making sure he wouldn't fall as he tasted the tip of Raito's erection.

It was... salty, sweet, and bitter at the same time. L loved it.

Raito had never had..._that..._done to him before. It felt absolutely amazing. Never before had Raito felt so... helpless, vulnerable, or so _good._ Raito could feel everything L's tongue and mouth were doing, and it wasn't long after L had taken him all in when he found his release, muscles twitching and breath rushing violently. L made a show of licking the last of Raito's essence off of him, watching the boy's expression all the while through those half-lidded, dark eyes of his.

L slowly stood, that little smirk still evident on his face. It annoyed and aroused Raito at the same time.

Before the boy could say anything, L pushed him back to the wall and attacked his mouth once more, pressing his body and his erection into Raito. And as L's and Raito's tongues fought for dominance, L grabbed a handful of Raito's auburn hair and yanked sideways.

Raito staggered, his muscles still about as strong as water, and landed on his rear.

"Ow! Dammit, Ryu--"

Raito was cut off when he felt a stinging slap to his face.

"L. My name is L, Raito-kun."

Raito barely had any time to react when L roughly grabbed his hips, nails digging all the way into his hip bones. Any words that he thought of saying were silenced when he saw the look on L's face.

It was so..._everything. _The normally blank eyes, the usually slack features... they were contorted into a lust-filled, power-crazed, wanton expression that shocked Raito into submission. L's strong hands roughly turned Raito over, and the detective pinned him down by digging a knee into the middle of Raito's shoulder blades.

Raito struggled, teeth clenched, but L was already halfway done undressing.

"Ryu--L, what the hell are you--"

L grabbed the auburn hair once more and forced Raito to the floor, the side of his face pressing against the cold hardwood floor.

"I'm going to take what I want from you, whether you enjoy it or not," L hissed, and Raito snarled.

"You can't just--" SLAP!

L laughed--a dark, low chuckle that came from somewhere in his chest.

"Oh, but you want this, Raito-kun."

For the first time in his life, Raito felt a mix of uncontrollable emotions: fear, lust, excitement, nervousness, and a sense of doing something forbidden that sent adrenaline rushing through his veins.

In that position, L had complete control. One arm pinned now under a bony knee, his head held down by an extraordinarily strong hand, and L's slight weight on his back made him completely vulnerable. Now L slid back, still keeping the bone-crushing grip on Raito's wrist, and propped Raito's knees up and spread them apart. Raito heard the telltale sound of L's jeans unbuttoning and froze. He wasn't just going to jump right in...was he?

Raito struggled even more forcefully out of panic when L tightened his grip on his hair, bringing his lips close to Raito's ear.

"Relax," L growled softly, sounding ever-more like a panther. "I won't hurt you... much."

And L chuckled again, releasing Raito's hair and putting his index finger into his mouth. Just seeing this made the familiar feelings of arousal coil in Raito's abdomen, the action reminding him of just how talented L's mouth could be...

L drew back, and as he did, Raito could feel that very same finger probing at his entrance. Raito held his breath. The finger circled around until it finally entered him. L sucked in his breath. Damn, it was so _tight...!_

Raito felt nervous once again. How could they possibly...? The question was answered when L inserted a second finger and swirled them around, stretching Raito's entrance. Raito noticed that L made sure not to keep him too comfortable...

L inserted a third finger before long, and smirked when Raito winced slightly. Suddenly, Raito's muscles spasmed and he let out a surprised cry when L went a bit deeper and hit a certain spot. L touched it again and the entrance tightened once more. Now satisfied, L brought his hips forward and slammed into Raito.

Raito let out a loud yell of pain and pleasure, and L mercilessly pumped as hard as he could into Raito's entrance. It was rough, frantic, and solely self-serving for L, and that was how he liked it. After all, he was childish and selfish.

L shifted a bit and kept thrusting hard, his formidable length tearing at Raito's insides. But now, at this angle, L was hitting Raito's spot... over...

and over...

and over...

and over...

Raito's back arched and his body bowed back in urgency as L slammed into him even harder and faster, hitting that sweet spot with full force until Raito came.

Raito literally saw blinding white stars as he experienced the most powerful orgasm he'd ever had. A few moments later, L came as well, letting out a snarl as he fell forward, still inside his new lover. His length pulsed a few times, gushing swirls of his creamy cum into Raito. He fell forward, slipping out of Raito's entrance, and lay on his back next to the younger man.

They both stared at each other as their breath came in gasps, as if they'd both just run the entire length of a marathon.

Both of them were utterly exhausted.

Raito narrowed his eyes.

"L... my turn... next time..."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**...don't ever, ever, ever trust the quiet ones.**

**Wow, that soooo made the room suddenly feel hot... gotta go now...**


	2. Chapter 2

**All right, I guess this has turned into a two-shot... revenge by Raito! Except, erm... L's still scary as hell...**

**LIME ppls! Avert your eyes... yeah right...**

**/pulls out binoculars**

**Raito happens to be a lot nicer than L...**

**I'm making it so that Raito does NOT remember that he's Kira, hence the shift in personality...**

**Though L would still dominate...**

**OoOoOoOo**

They were alone.

Raito took a moment to consider the appearance of his new-found lover.

Raito stared at the older man, the long, spidery fingers ghosting across the laptop keyboard gracefully. L's spine was arched outward, as usual--it reminded Raito of some kind of animal, especially with his inky black, unruly hair.

The eyes--Ryuuzaki's eyes were wide, innocent, unreadable--if you were not Raito. To Raito, L's eyes were like a shark's. Dull, flat, near-on lifeless when glanced upon, but up close, when one really _knew _the stubborn detective--they were vibrant, reflective, full of life and emotion. Up close, the eyes were verifiably human.

L's hair was a mop of ink. It wasn't ravenesque--not shiny or blue like so many classically attractive Asian females. It was a flat black color, and it seemed that the makers of L's hair threw together whatever they had leftover and decided to put it on L's scalp. Raito loved to run his fingers through that hair...

The lips were full and sensuous, pale as they were. L's teeth and fingers were always worrying that pouty bottom lip that stuck out a little farther than any normal male's. Raito loved to capture that bottom lip between his own and pull it in and taste it... like strawberries--not the cheap, candy flavor that was so fake and disgusting, but natural, in spite of all the sugar L regularly consumed.

And L's neck...apparently, Raito had a neck 'thing'--or maybe it was just Ryuuzaki--but L had a graceful curve to his neck that was soft and beautiful and made Raito want to trace the cords with his tongue.

The thin, wiry body was unnatractive, according to many females, including Misa. Raito found it to be a work of art; the way L's shoulder blades protruded and left shadows against the lily skin, the way the flat abdomen trailed down to narrow hips and lithe leg muscle. The arms, though not completely devoid of all muscle, were not anything exceptional, but they were long and lanky and led to graceful, long hands and 'pianist fingers'.

"...Raito-kun?"

L turned from the laptop, the glowing screen reflecting off of his face and creating dark reliefs were the bones protruded.

"..." Raito said nothing, but got up, strode over to the raven, and kissed him soundly.

Raito made sure that he straddled Ryuuzaki's rolling office chair, leaving the detective no escape and making him somewhat powerless. L did not hesitate for a second.

The raven wound his fingers through Raito's chestnut hair, resting the fingers behind Raito's ears and letting a soft, baritonal moan seep from his throat. Raito snaked a hand under L's traditional white long-sleeve and caressed the chest and stomach gently--achingly precise about letting his fingers touch just barely above the waistline of L's jeans but below his belly button.

L pulled away from the kiss slightly and panted lightly, the breath caressing Raito's lips.

"L..." Raito whispered.

L's mouth was open a bit, but he smirked anyway. "Got you... trained... Raito-kun..."

Raito growled and pulled himself into the detective's lap, pressing his hips into L's. He slipped his arms beneath L's and grabbed L's shoulders from underneath, giving Raito more control of where L was when he kissed him.

Raito pulled away from L's mouth and brought his own mouth to L's ear.

"I want to taste you, L..."

The responding gasp encouraged Raito to continue.

"I want to watch you watch me as I go lower and kiss your body... your chest..." Raito illustrated by trailing fingers teasingly over the body part. "Your stomach..." he moved his hand lower. "Your hip... and when I reach your waistband, I'll slide my hands underneath it and touch you... and then I'll unbutton your jeans one... button..." he emphasized this by trailing one finger across the buttons. L's body was trembling violently. "...at a time... and I'll lick you and kiss you and then, finally..." he lowered his voice a notch, his tone becoming slightly dangerous. "...I'm going to take your cock in my mouth and finish you... I'm going to make you cum, L, and you won't be able to do anything about it..."

L's breathing was utterly erratic now, and Raito would've worried about hyperventelation if it weren't for the state they were in at the moment.

L grabbed Raito and brought him so that they were eye-to-eye. The ebony depths were alight with need and want, and it made Raito smirk with satisfaction.

"Stop playing and do it, Raito," L snarled. Raito nodded and smirked, noting the lack of the honorific and glad that he had so much power over the older raven.

Raito complied, and L let the boy go, but his spidery hands still grasped the fibers of Raito's auburn hair as the boy used his mouth to pleasure L.

"...R-Raito-kun..."

So L liked when he talked dirty to him, eh? All of L's reactions were doubled because of the words that had been whispered to him.

Raito hooked his thumb in one of L's belt loops and pulled down, exposing the hip bone. He lowered his mouth to it and gently kissed it before biting down and sucking the skin as hard as he could.

L's fingers tightened in Raito's hair, and L's breath caught in his throat, making him unable to breathe correctly. Raito released a few moments later, lapping at the reddened skin to soothe it, while simultaneously unbuttoning L's jeans.

Raito spent no time in the preamble, but moved the offending fabric and went right to work, surrounding most of L's length with his hot mouth.

All of L's muscles suddenly went into spasm, then clenched so that they were completely still and rigid. Never before had the detective experienced such intimacy... Raito, not being able to completely engulf L's length, circled a hand around the base and put slight pressure there, flicking his searing tongue across the head of L's throbbing organ.

A low, throaty moan escaped from L's mouth when he came, and Raito took it all in, not quite enjoying the taste but revelling in the sounds L made above him. The spidery hands scrabbled at the arms of the rolling chair for a few more seconds as he rode the waves of his orgasm and stilled, now feeling utterly relaxed.

Raito rose, wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his suit-jacket, and pinned L with his gaze.

"I told you it would be my turn soon," Raito whispered, and L said nothing. "...Ryuuzaki...?" Raito shook the raven when he did not move.

Then, L's spider-hand quickly snatched the front of Raito's collar.

"I told you... my name is L," he growled. "And it is _always _my turn."

L shoved Raito away and stood up, Raito stumbling. The boy's erection was plain to see, and L smirked as he swept his leg under Raito's, tripping him neatly so that he was on the floor facing the ceiling.

L's form loomed over him, and with a start, Raito felt L's hardening erection brush his inner thigh.

_Whoa... this guy has stamina..._

L bent down to capture Raito's mouth with his own...

"Ryuuzaki! Yagami-san!"

A young voice echoed through the closed door, causing L to immediately stand and adjust himself, while Raito scrambled to his feet as well, his hair obviously mussed and his breath coming in puffs.

Matsuda burst through the door, looking very disapproving.

"I heard loud noises...were you two fighting again?"

L glanced over at Raito, and a the tiniest smirk could be seen in the blackness of his eyes. The eyes roved downward towards to Raito's obvious tent of fabric (which the boy hastily covered, glaring).

"Yes, Matsuda... but it's nothing that cannot be resolved..." L looked back at the screen. "Later on tonight."

Raito choked on his own retort and turned fire engine red, returning to his work.

OoOoOoOoOo

**Yeah... so Raito is still slightly domineering, but not as much as he would have been if he'd remembered being Kira.**

**You like? Yes? No?  
Review or Simba will eat you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

**I just thought I'd let you know that I am NOT continuing this fic; it will remain a two-shot. HOWEVER... **

**I will be writing a short AU story for LxRaito (with seme!L) that will be equally as smutty and twice as adorable.**

**Yayz!**


End file.
